Enterprise management is gradually transforming from artificial independent management to systematic centralized management. Management is changed according to the respective market environments confronted by enterprises, and hence making the management schemes of enterprises transform from conventional artificial management to using management systems for executive planning, commodity deployment, and manpower deployment and planning in enterprises in order to facilitate keeping competitive advantages in constantly changing markets. In addition, the sales networks of enterprises can be strictly monitored and controlled for maintaining fluent sales channels as well as improving management level inside and outside enterprises. Regarding to data inside enterprises, for example, commodity or human-resource deployment data, under the framework of multiple departments, each department of enterprises needs to set up its own data independently. Meanwhile, the data needs to be shared among departments. Thereby, data synchronization is required inside enterprises, such as using an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, for avoiding duplicate allocation of internal resources in the same project or planned operation.
With the development trend of globalization in economics, lots of cross-regional and transnational enterprise groups emerge. The subsidiary organizations of the enterprise groups are distributed in the world and they need shared information for joint operations. Accordingly, management and control of their data in enterprise resource sharing has become an important constituent of operations for such enterprises. Thanks to the development of information technologies, cross-organizational and cross-regional data access and coordination have become possible. Management of data synchronization is being stressed increasingly. No matter distributed or centralized management, the host needs to be connected with a plurality of clients. In particular, for enterprises having numerous sales points, their clients need to establish more clients. In such a scenario, special attention should be paid to data synchronization for avoiding abnormality in data synchronization systems, which may lead to data damages.
Currently, in order to enhance the efficiency of data access as well as to reduce the loss caused by malfunctions, enterprises generally adopt distributed data management systems. For data synchronization, in addition to preventing repeated customer data and allocating duplicate enterprise resources on the same customer, one should be even more cautious on the problems of data loss and redundant data. The problem of data loss usually happens during the transmission process. For example, when an abnormal condition occurs during the process of data synchronization, such as interrupt of network transmission, the whole process of data synchronization will fail. Due the huge amount of transmitted data during general data synchronization, data abnormality caused by network interrupt is difficult to rescue. It is necessary to re-read the complete data from the client to the synchronization host, which will lead to severe impact on the stability of the overall system operations.
A general data synchronization system can only extract data from critical fields for simplifying the amount of the data transmitted during the process of data synchronization as well as the amount of data storage in the synchronization host. Nonetheless, after long-term usage, customer data need to be updated. Alternatively, in the short term, customer data need to be modified repeatedly. Thereby, the data synchronization system will make the synchronization host to duplicate all the data in the client according the synchronization principles and thus making the synchronization host access many redundant data. The redundant data will accumulate day by day, and hence burdening the synchronization host.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a data synchronization method, which improves the problems of data loss as well as redundant data in a data synchronization system according to the prior art. Thereby, the efficiency of data synchronization can be enhanced.